


people stare because we look so good together

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Alexander Hamilton prided himself on, it was his ability to read people. Maybe not people so much as one person:  John Laurens. Alexander knew John in many of the same ways John knew Alexander. And John had never been the biggest fan of PDA, until one day he did something usually saved for special moments. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>John doesn't hate PDA so much as fear the backlash from it, but he does make small, brave strides every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people stare because we look so good together

**Author's Note:**

> I call this the 'I Take Lyrics That Remind Me of Lams and Write A Ficlet From Them' series. And by series, I mean so far just this one. But now that I have fallen into the HamilTrash Chute of FanFic, I can't find my way back out. Especially with Lams, these two are just so adorable and they're always on my mind. 
> 
> Title taken from Mary Lambert's 'She Keeps Me Warm'.

If there was one thing Alexander Hamilton prided himself on, aside from his writing and his motivation and his charm and his looks and — Well, I guess you could say Alexander Hamilton prided himself on a lot of things, but one of those in particular had been his ability to read people. Maybe not _people_  so much as one person:  John Laurens. He had grown keenly aware of when John was upset or ecstatic, uncomfortable or in absolute bliss. Maybe it came with their years of friendship, or maybe it was because he and John had grown closer than Alexander could have ever imagined he could get with another person. Either way, Alexander knew John. He knew if he was nervous by the way he would pick at his cuticles and bite at the inside of his cheek, or if he was feeling overwhelmed by the way he tucked his elbows into his sides and hunched down to make himself smaller. He could even tell you whether John was happy about his job, a book he had been reading, or a Buzzfeed post full of puppies by the way he smiled. Alexander  _knew_ John in many of the same ways John knew Alexander, and knew how to calm him down if he had a nightmare, or how to get him to put down his goddamn work and get at least half a night’s rest before he worked himself to death. John Laurens was a book that Alexander had been studying and poring over as if he had a life-altering final around the corner, and through his laborious studies, he had fallen in love and it was now his most cherished possession. A possession with a history, a history that Alexander knew well.  

John had never been the biggest fan of PDA, which Alexander accepted and avoided because the last thing he wanted to do was make his John uncomfortable. Sometimes he would slip up, he would look up and find John looking so breathtakingly gorgeous with no effort and lean in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, or he would become overwhelmed by a spark of John’s brilliance and embrace him in a crowd. Every time he would apologize, repeatedly, as soon as he realized his offense and every time John would chuckle with a blush over his freckled cheeks and tell his boyfriend that it was okay, although he would remain tense for moments afterward and glance around as if checking to see who witnessed it. His distaste for the acts grew from his father’s general distaste of love - especially John’s preferences - whether John knew that or not Alexander had picked up on it years ago. Henry Laurens was not affectionate in the least, nor was he a supporter of his son’s lifestyle, though he at least showed a dedication to his son that kept him from disowning John and tearing him apart. Alexander could appreciate that, and respected Henry whenever they were around him. Henry seemed to enjoy pretending that Alex and John were just really good friends, roommates with no hidden agenda. This picture must have shattered around him when Henry strolled into the kitchen one morning to find John pressing Alexander into their cabinets, both men breathless and pawing at each other with a hot need, mouths separating only for whispered words of endearment. Alexander and John did not return to South Carolina until they absolutely _had_ to following that incident, and Henry Laurens was definitely not complaining about it. 

Henry’s disapproval, however, had seemed to spur a disapproval deep within John. Not as if John hated who he was or his sexuality, not anymore, Alexander knew that. John was very proud to be dating _the_ Alexander Hamilton, and it was not a fact he kept hidden — in fact, he probably bragged about his boyfriend _just this much_ more than his boyfriend bragged about him. And John was very proud to identify as a gay man, dating a bisexual man, with their non-binary best friend and another close pansexual friend — It was nothing to do with any type of sexuality. John was a very strong LGBTQ Advocate, he even enthusiastically helped out at all of the events for the LGBTQ Group Alexander headed at the school he worked at. No, this was not what led John Laurens to feel ashamed to be touched or kissed by his boyfriend in a public setting. If Alexander had to guess, it was more than likely the sidelong looks of disapproval Henry Laurens often gave, whether it be to them after The Incident or to another couple they passed on the streets when they were out. Not to mention growing up in the environment he had, scared to be himself until he got to college, where he was far enough away to not be directly subjected to the aftermath of coming out. 

And Alexander understood where it came from, he respected John’s wishes and walked close rather than holding hands. But Alexander also knew that John didn’t necessarily _dislike_ PDA so much as _fear_ it and he hated that he felt that way. They both did. It had only come up a couple of times, but Alexander remembered nearly every word John had ever spoken to him. In a passing comment, John had wished he could kiss Alexander in public proudly but he always felt like they were being watched. Alexander had cupped John’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, leaning his forehead against his lover’s to whisper over his lips, “Not that I could blame them, I seem unable to keep my eyes off of you, as well, John Laurens.” John had laughed softly and pulled Alexander on top of him. A night well spent with Alexander’s eyes _all over_ John.

Alexander, too, wished he could be kissed by his boyfriend in public, but he would never push John to do that. John did seem to be working on facing that fear, for one day he did something he only did in particularly large crowds - as it was an acceptable way to stay together - or walking together at night following a date. As the couple strolled down the street one evening, Alexander on his way back to the school after his lunch break and John on his way to the store just another block down, John slipped his hand into Alexander’s and laced their fingers together. Alexander was surprised, but accepted the new warmth pressed against his palm, squeezing John’s hand in a show of encouragement and also comfort. Not a few moments later, he could feel John tense next to him. Alexander caressed John’s hand with the pad of his thumb, looking over to his lover and noting the tightness in his face. 

“If anyone’s staring,” Alexander began in a soft, calm voice. “It’s merely because they’re wondering how a bastard orphan like me could land such a beautifully handsome man like you.” Alexander felt John loosen up slightly, his breath coming out in a sharp laugh. 

“How would anyone know you’re a bastard orphan?” John countered. “If anything, they’re wondering how a South Carolinian like myself could capture the attention of the most brilliant, and most attractive, man in New York City.” 

“Please, John, I scream ‘bastard orphan’,” Hamilton laughed, but squeezed John’s hand again at the compliments. “I’m actually quite fond of South Carolinians like yourself, you know.” 

“Are you now?” The tightness in John’s face had subsided, his voice teasing as he turned his head to meet Alexander’s eyes. “I guess I’m lucky you found me first, then.” 

“I would look no further than you, John Laurens.” Alexander stroked his hand again and John moved closer to him, their hands still entangled between them and arms touching. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Alexander Hamilton.” 

And this time, it was John Laurens who felt overwhelmed by how astonishingly amazing the man before him was as they stopped at his school so he could return to work. He ducked in to press a kiss to the corner of Alexander’s mouth, his cheeks hot as he pulled back and glanced around them. Alexander beamed as they separated, and his high schoolers were definitely curious as to what happened over the lunch break to cause his remarkably good mood. He gave them a simple ‘I have an amazing boyfriend’, somehow managing to not wax poetic to his entire class about how in love with John Laurens he was, and continued his lesson plan to a chorus of scandalous giggles. John Laurens may fear displaying his love publicly, but Alexander knew John and he knew that their love ran deep. Too deep for anyone's passing glance to ruin, and John would one day reach the point of comfortably kissing Alexander in public. So long as he never shied from their kisses in private, Alexander knew John, and he knew everything was remarkably greater than perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And I'm all about Alexander being a teacher, it just feels so perfect for a Modern AU. ANYWAY. Have a lovely day.


End file.
